


【龙卡】针锋相对（一）

by JiangDu



Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [1]
Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Summary: “———那些少年时的冲动莽撞，都能被以温柔接招”
Relationships: 龙卡
Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	【龙卡】针锋相对（一）

**Author's Note:**

> · 现代paro、哨向强强，带车十发完  
> · 主龙卡、轻微脏辫×平菇/狮子×菊花/雨林×白鸟，不适者注意避雷

一．  
“精神测试C、反应测试B+、各项综合考核平均成绩C-，小陈同学，究极压线啊”  
宣读成绩的考官笑眯眯地向面前一脸忐忑的少女点点头：“恭喜你，三期考核过了”  
“好险好险，”少女心有余悸地拍着胸脯走出考官办公室，对等在门外的姐妹们调皮地吐了吐舌头：“压线过，不愧是我”  
“让我猜猜看，不会跟上次同分吧”姐妹A满脸戏谑的调侃道  
“错了，”少女满脸高深的摆摆手：“加上前两期的C+和C刚好凑齐所有C档！”  
姐妹B：“……你还是赶紧淘汰回家继承家业去吧，干嘛想不开死磕什么向导”  
“你这叫刻板印象，向导就不能特能打吗”小陈同学斜眼送给她一记眼刀  
“倒不是不行，也是有过先例的，”姐妹A一边低着头刷手机一边往楼梯口走去：“71届好像有个前辈跟你的情况差不多……”  
“请问那位前辈现在在哪？”少女满脸希冀追问道  
“唔……我记得好像是被塔里特录了，“姐妹A捏着下巴沉思了一会：”哦对了，现任的哨兵首席就是和他同期的搭档“  
“…啥“小陈同学无语道：”照你这么说，那位前辈和我一样是战斗实践强、精神能力弱的向导中的奇葩，但尽管这样他也还是和同期乃至如今塔里最优秀的哨兵结成了搭档！？“  
“好像是这样，听说那位前辈甚至还要比你夸张的多“姐妹A摊手道：”江湖传言说他是塔里有记载以来实战数据和身体能力最强的向导、甚至远超越了普通哨兵的各项综合实战水准—―——据说就算是放在当年人才辈出的一届哨兵中间都是绝对的名列前茅“  
“我听人讲过这个故事，居然是真的吗？“姐妹B眨着眼疑惑道  
“八九不离十吧，我那天在茶水间听到王教官和许教官提到一点，“姐妹A蹦蹦跳跳地跳下楼梯：”难怪王教官天天逮着你说分清科目主次呢，怕不是有过前车之鉴了“  
“好烦，我也想有个不嫌弃我精神力量弱鸡的首席哨兵搭档“少女出声抱怨道  
三人闲聊间正好走到教学楼一楼楼梯间的拐角，刚拐过弯就被一走廊熙熙攘攘的人头给吓了一跳：“怎么这么多人！“  
“小陈？今年的吊车尾果然又是你吧，拿到成绩没啊？“损友嘻嘻哈哈的挤过人群朝她招招手：”这边来，这头人少“  
三人勉强挤过一走廊的人来到门廊侧边衔接天井的台阶处，少女拍拍损友的后背哈哈道：“老娘过了！还能再烦你一个学期，这头人这么多挤着看啥呢？“  
“是塔里几位前辈要过来给高年级讲课，不知道谁传说那位首席也要来，这不，一堆人等着看一眼那位稀罕生物呢“损友无奈一摊手  
“我也好奇，走咱们也挤过去瞅瞅”兴致勃勃的小陈同学立刻拉着三人就要去，硬凭着蛮力扯着仨被挤成人干的姐妹、镇定自若的无视边上一群人不满的抱怨顺利挤到了另一侧门廊的最前头。  
“我的妆要挤化了！”姐妹B捂着脸小声嘤嘤。  
“回去再补，”少女毫不在意的敷衍道。  
“喂来了来了！”姐妹A忽然一扯小陈的袖子兴奋的指着另一头走廊踩着小碎步匆忙领路的年级主任，裹着汗湿白衬衫的胖胖身后跟着一个一身黑衣的短发青年。  
长筒军靴和修身长裤将他的身型勾勒的极其修长利落，短款披风的长度垂到膝盖、纯黑披风衣角随着他不紧不慢的脚步轻微翻飞起伏，竖起的披风衣领遮住了他的大半面孔，戴着雪白手套的修长手指轻轻摁在另一手的手腕处的表盘上，微垂着头似乎是在确认时间、片刻后又回首同身后跟着的另一名教官说了些什么。  
他匆匆回头时少女看清了他的脸，无疑是一张极年轻的英俊面庞、高挺的鼻梁和浅金色的明亮瞳孔隐隐带了点西方人的味道、偏冷的肤色和精致细长的眉眼线条又无疑极具东方色彩，少女在他眨眼时看清了对方纤长的浅色睫毛，和他的利落短发一样都是天上弯月一般的干净银白色。  
少女缓慢的眨眨眼睛，在内心狂赞好帅的同时听见了身旁姐妹小声的尖叫：“我靠好帅！”  
“这就是那位首席？你没告诉我这么帅啊！”姐妹B慌忙扯着损友兴奋的小声嘀咕：“算起来还是我们学长啊！”  
“什么？不是啦，”损友闻言一愣、随即失笑摆手：“后面进那位才是—―——哝，那个长辫子的”  
她所指的那位青年落后在队伍后侧、目测是要比先前那位身型略高也略健壮一点，长发束成一条节节凸起的帅气龙脊辫垂在脑后，深邃的瞳仁和线条锋利的眉眼衬得他愈发面容冷峻，与先前那位一般无二的着装套在他的身上更显身材、纯黑的袖子挽到小臂、隐隐能看见小麦色的皮肤下起伏的完美肌肉线条。  
也是帅的，小陈不由得多看了他两眼，一边又歪头好奇追问：“那前面那个是？我看他们穿了一样的制服啊”  
“前面那个？他是卡卡西，你不认识他？”损友拍拍小陈的肩膀笑道：“这位可是塔里的风云人物，常年霸占《塔内十大帅哥榜单》的第一名，你真的不认识啊？“  
“啊？我对哨兵系那边的人都不了解啊，更别提是已经毕业十几年的前辈们了“小陈嘟囔道  
“不对，“损友拍拍少女的肩膀失笑道：”他不是哨兵—―——他就是后面那位首席龙骨的搭档，和你一样是个向导“


End file.
